


preparing for victory

by Batcookies152



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Self-Worth, almost kisses, awkward boys, basc the beginning of Little Victories, damian is in love?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batcookies152/pseuds/Batcookies152
Summary: The beginnings of Damian and Colin's relationship.





	preparing for victory

When did Colin get so... pretty? When did his chubby face disappear and get replaced with defined cheeks bones and a sleek jaw? How did his freckles deepen in color and were they always splattered so perfectly across the bridge of his nose, cheeks and down his shoulders? The hair that now perfectly framed Colin's face was the same auburn it always was but his bangs were no longer a side swept mess. Colin's green eyes stayed the same over the many years they've known each other. Always pretty.

"Dami!" A hand tugged at his shoulder.

Damian's head snapped to the voice that called him, pulling his shoulder away. His heart was pounding against his chest at the suddenness of it all. "What?!"

"Jeez," Dick put his hands up, an eyebrow raised. "I was calling you for, like, ten minutes, kiddo. You alright?" 

"Yes," Damian mumbled in response as his gaze once again rested upon a certain redhead, who was currently laying in the cave's med-bay. Colin wasn't physically hurt, just exhausted after his time as Abuse during their patrol. He usually took a nap to get himself adjusted before heading back out.

A smug look then overtook Dick's face, lips popping, "Oh." It seemed like all Robins went through some sort of phase with a redhead. 

Annoyed, Damian grumbled, "What, Grayson? What is going on in your pathetic mind?" 

"Oh, nothing." Dick mused, leaning against the end of Colin's bed.

That definitely meant something. "What?" Damian growled.

"It's just--" Cue Damian rolling his eyes, "you ever gonna ask him out or are you going to keep ogling him while he's asleep? Cause that's pretty creepy, Dami."

Damian felt his face get hot. "Shut. Up." He got caught. Not that he was being particularly stealthy, though. He didn't feel the need to hide his feelings except it seemed like the only one not catching onto them was the one who it was meant for.

Dick erupted in laughter. "Okay, okay," he turned around, chuckles leaving his lips, "continue on, then." He needed to tell Tim and Jason.

Watching Dick skip away, Damian sighed softly. He'd retaliate later. For now, his eyes found their way back to a sleeping Colin. Shuffling closer, he crouched down, inches away from Colin's face with his hand hovering over his freckle filled cheek.

Damian's feelings for Colin had seemingly come out of no where. During patrol the other day, after a pretty grueling couple of hours facing off against Two-Face and his thugs, the urge to see Colin, to have him beside him, was overwhelming. He found himself outside the orphanage at three AM, leaning against his cycle as he speed dialed Colin. Just as he was about to reach the final ring, the call was picked up.

Five minutes later, a sleepy Colin walked out the front door in a baggy t-shirt and plaid pajama pants, hair messy. "Damian?" he yawned, walking up to the other who was still in costume. "What's going on? Are you okay?" he asks, still waking up.

"Everything is alright," Damian reassures the other. How could Colin look cute even in pajamas? What the hell? Why was he even out here? What was he going to say now? His heart raced.

"You look pretty beat up," Colin points out, raising an eyebrow. "Are you hurt?"

"Tt," Damian scoffs, waving off his worries, "of course I'm not, do you think I'd be here if I was?"

"Why are you here, then?" the redhead responds, head tilting. He doesn't recall taking anything of Damian's that needed to be returned, truthfully he couldn't come up with a singe logical reason as to why he would call him out here so late. What couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?

Direct hit, Damian thought, and straight to the point. Panic flooded through his body but his face remained unfazed. The truth was good, he'd say the truth... what was the truth? /I just wanted to see you/. That sounded stupid, he wasn't going to say that. "I just wanted to see you." Shit. 

Colin's eyes got big for a second. "Oh." A smiled pulled at his lips.

The rest of the night was spent leaning against one another, not many words being exchanged during the almost hour they were together. Even so, Damian felt immense comfort just having Colin beside him. Still, a single thought had been banging against his head the entire night. He scanned Colin's face, from his eyes to the tip of his nose down to his lips. Pink and smooth. His eyes lingered. In that moment Damian knew why he came and what he wanted.

It had been a few weeks since that moment the two shared. He stared at Colin as he slept and gently cupped his cheek. They hadn't kissed that night as Damian would have hoped for. Nothing changed between the two of them. Damian wasn't sure if he wanted things to. Would Colin even feel the same for him? Damian didn't have the most sought after characteristics. He was blunt and cold and often came off as uncaring. Did Colin want that in a romantic partner? They were such good friends, too... truthfully, one of the only friends Damian actually managed to keep around. Would initiating something ruin what they had? Thoughts ran through his head and when he deemed it to be too much, he leaned back and sat back in his chair. 

They were much older than when they first met. Damian didn't know when Colin became so pretty. Damian didn't know when exactly his feelings of friendship turned into something more. When did his eyes begin to linger and notice the way Colin's shirt would ride up because it was just too small for him now? When did Colin's height surpass his own and why did Damian enjoy it? When did the urge to hold Colin's face in his hands and press their lips together get so strong?

The more Damian thought about it he began to wonder just how long he had... loved Colin. Physical attraction was new, yes but, the way Colin's smile made him feel at home and how his laugh eased him. This was love, wasn't it? 

Damian pushed the feelings down into the depths of his heart. This was a distraction. He'd leave it alone for as long as he possibly could but he had some doubt how long he could go trying to deny the fact that he loved Colin.

SOMEWHERE NEARBY:

"Aww, look at him. Baby bird is in love."

"What the fuck is he doing? Is he going to kiss him? Isn't the kid asleep? Why is he touching his cheek like that?"

"Ew."

"No! See, he sat back down. Jeez, he isn't a creep, Jay."

"Does Damian even know how to love?"

"Pft, you think hell spawn knows what love is? Funny, Timmy."

"Hey-- oh shit, he's coming, go, gO--!"

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is the beginning to my series of oneshots based around Damian and Colin: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926786/chapters/4159572 
> 
> check it out and thank you for reading! update will be soon!


End file.
